


That one night

by EmreyShipper17



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wll and Emma werent together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmreyShipper17/pseuds/EmreyShipper17





	1. The Party

Audrey didn't even want to go to Brooke's stupid party, she knew she was only invited so Nina and her bitch-squad could just laugh at her. But, if Emma was there she didn't care. So there they were five minutes into a game of spin the bottle Riley, Jake, Brooke, Audrey, Emma, Will, and head-bitch Nina were all drunk ranging from black-out drunk to tipsy. Then Nina says, with a curious grin on her face,

"Okay, Em It's your turn," Emma pinches the neck of the bottle with her two fingers and spins. The first spin goes around twice and landed right back on her. So, she spun again. This time it landed on Audrey. Audrey was shocked, she had sat there hoping with every fiber of her being it would land on anybody else. But Audrey Jensen was never that lucky. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Emma's voice.

"Uh, I'm just gonna spin again," she stuttered out cheeks instantly flushing pink.

"No," Nina said, "You spun the bottle, It landed on Jensen, now you kiss her. That's the deal." She said sounding almost excited.

"Uh, okay," Was what Emma had blurted out, Audrey was counting on Emma's skills in debate to weasel her way out of this one but no. Audrey realized only when Emma was face to face with her, that she would have to kiss her unrequited crush. The beginning was a little sloppy, with Emma tilting her head one way and Audrey mimicking, they were both about to give up when Emma tilted her head at the last second and slid her hand around the back of Audrey's head the hair there was as short as it had ever been and Emma liked it. Soon, Audrey's lips and body were moving to a rhythm that Audrey didn't know she knew. Emma pulled away not realizing what had just happened, happened in front of the popular people, more specifically her crush, Will.

"Um, It's getting late we should probably get home, Audrey, come on," She motioned for her best friend to come with her. This might not turn out that bad, Audrey thought to herself.


	2. So that happened

It's a long, silent walk back to Emma's house. As soon as they get in the rush up to Emma's room. They walk into Emma's room and shut the door being careful not to wake Maggie up. The door is locked and Emma turns to Audrey, unable to meet her eyes, Emma's eyes drone to her lips, thinking of kissing Audrey again. And Emma knows what her eyes are saying even without looking: _Love me, please?_ And Emma for the first time wants to love someone, wants to love Audrey.

"So, that happened," Emma said with a bright pink blush filling her cheeks.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for whatever that was," Audrey said the blush moving from Emma's face to Audrey's.

"Don't apologize," she started slowly moving closer to Audrey, "It was nice." Audrey's face was lit with confusion. _What? Does she feel the same? Oh my god, She might feel the same_ raced through Audrey's mind as Emma inched close enough to brush Audrey's lips as she talked. Audrey was about to try to choke out a response before Emma grabbed both of Audrey's cheeks, forcing her mouth onto Audrey's. The kiss was messy and scattered but still magical, because, holy crap, Emma freaking Duval was kissing her best friend, who also has a moster crush on her. And for one time in her life she feels okay.


	3. Public

Emma and Audrey walk into school the next day with their fingers intertwined. Passing the 'popular' people _including_  Will, who looks of disgust and tears start to form in his eyes. Emma could care less, she walks past Nina and Brooke and the others with her head tilted towards her girlfriend, laughing at what was probably a terrible joke. And suddenly Brooke starts walking next to Emma, laughing right along.

"You're welcome," Brooke whispers into Emma's ear.

"F-for what," Emma says paying a little more attention to Brooke than Audrey.

"Spin the bottle, last night. Magnets are really easy to slip into someone's drink. After your first spin Nina put one in Audrey's beer. That's why it landed on her," Brooke said pulling a small magnet out of her pocket and handing it to Emma.

"Wow. Okay, nice trick. What do you want from me?" Emma asked, sure that this trick wasn't innocent.

"Nothing. I don't want anything,"

"Good-"

"Except- Jensen knows Noah right the geeky one with brown hair?" Brooke asks as a grin falls over her features.

"Uh-Yeah but why-"

"I want a date- with him I mean, He's just like really cute and smart-" Brooke was interrupted by Audrey.

"He'll pick you up at seven, Maddox. I'm not deaf and you're not quiet," Audrey said breaking away from her girlfriend and walking into her first hour. _Wow_ , She thought, _Brooke and Noah are going on a date and I'm dating Emma freaking Duval, Pinch me._


End file.
